


surprise, surprise

by WellyFullOfAle



Series: Robron Week 2017 [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Explicit Smut, Fluff, Happy Husbands, Horny husbands, Husbands, M/M, Sexting, Smut, Surprises, Texting, hotel visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellyFullOfAle/pseuds/WellyFullOfAle
Summary: Robert's been away on business for a few days and Aaron's missing him, so he decides to surprise him.For Day Six of Robron Week - Let's Get Sexy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six of Robron Week: Let's Get Sexy.
> 
> Fair to say it gets quite sexy - take that as fair warning.

**_Robert:_ ** _How is it only Tuesday? I miss you xx_

Aaron smiled out of the side of his mouth, a familiar feeling of warmth spreading through his body.

Robert had been away since Sunday night on a course he needed for the planned expansion of Home James Haulage. He’d arranged it months ago, and he’d almost not bothered going seeing as it involved 3 nights away in Birmingham, but Aaron had told him to stop being a _softlad_ and that if they could survive 6 months whilst he was in prison then they could survive 3 nights for him to go to the Midlands.

Robert had spent the week before trying to persuade Aaron to join him on the trip – reminding him on a daily basis that he’d got a plush looking hotel booked near to the canals in Brindley Place and that there was a gym and pool that Aaron could have unlimited access to throughout the day whilst he was at meetings.

And then Robert had made several comments about how Aaron could spend the evenings showing Robert precisely which muscle groups he’d been working on each day, in the privacy of their hotel room.

But, just like it seemed with every one of the trips they’d planned in the 3 years since they’d got back together, it wasn’t to be.

Adam reminded Aaron that their biggest contract was up for renewal that same week, and that they’d be too rushed off their feet at work for Aaron to be able to swan off for his own amusement for a few days.

Aaron could hardly argue – Adam had single-handedly kept the place going when he’d been sent down to prison, and even though 18 months or more had passed since then, he still felt indebted to Adam for the time he’d put into it. Robert insisted he’d helped too whilst he’d been inside, but various comments from Adam in the time since then had made it pretty clear that he’d been about as much use as a chocolate teapot; despite trying.

His husband wasn’t really cut out for manual labour anymore.

So Aaron was stuck back home now as Robert was away on his business trip, and him and Adam had decided on an early start at the scrapyard seeing as he had no reason to stay in bed that morning. Adam had become an early riser since their twins had been born, so he’d been happy for any excuse to leave the house too.

Aaron had heard from Robert constantly – a stream of text messages throughout each day; pictures of random events on his WhatsApp – from his morning Starbucks to the view from his hotel room; and skype chats in the evenings which went on for hours.

Last night, Aaron had said that he couldn’t wait to have Robert back so that they could curl up in bed together and watch a movie, and Robert had picked out the new James Bond, and they’d both started it at the same time and they’d watched it together, through skype.

Aaron had gone to bed smiling; but it didn’t compare to having the warmth of Robert’s body next to him; to hearing his soft, gentle, sleepy breathing whenever he woke in the night.

He really missed his husband.

And he was filled with a now familiar sense of love when he read Roberts text; aware of his chest constricting at the thought of Robert sat in a meeting thinking about him, too; about them.

**_Aaron:_ ** _I miss you too Rob x_

He kept his phone in his hand, hoping Robert would be looking for a distraction from his meeting and that he’d text him straight back.

He did, and they spent the following few minutes in a back-and-forth that only made Aaron miss his other half even more.

**_Robert:_ ** _I’m bored. Some bloke going on about logistics and legislation. I’d rather listen to you talking about scrap metal. x_

**_Aaron:_ ** _You hate it when I talk about scrap metal_

**_Robert:_ ** _Exactly. That’s how bored I am. x_

**_Aaron:_ ** _Come home then? I could tell you all about our new contract._

**_Robert:_ ** _I wish. Got the client introduction tomorrow morning so I can’t miss that. As tempting as you do sound ;) How’s the new deal looking?_

**_Aaron:_ ** _Good. They should be coming here tomorrow to get everything signed. Hopefully I can take the rest of the week off then when you’re back. Catch up ;)_

**_Robert:_ ** _Perfect. I’ve missed you. And your body. And that thing you do with your tongue ;)_

**_Aaron:_ ** _Robert!_

**_Robert:_ ** _Don’t be shy. Send me a pic xx_

**_Aaron:_ ** _Robert, aren’t you in a meeting? And I’m at work!_

**_Robert:_ ** _Yes I am. It’ll make me smile though and nobody will know why I’m smiling and I know you’re into that kind of stuff ;)_

Aaron smiled, and tapped the camera button. He pulled a face into the camera and sent it to Robert.

**_Robert_ ** _: Nice, you’re turning me on x_

**_Aaron:_ ** _I’m not sure I want you to be in a different city miles away all turned on without me there_

**_Robert:_ ** _Don’t worry. No-one comes close ;)_

Aaron smiled. He’d come a long way since those days when he’d legitimately doubt Robert’s intentions; when he hated who he was whenever Robert was apart from him, spending his time spiralling into a black hole of self-doubt and uncertainty. His time in prison had been painful, and they’d had to battle through a lot in that time, but it had at least given him the opportunity to address his issues, and they’d managed to come out of it on the other side a little healthier and happier than they had been beforehand.

He supposed it also helped that Robert’s support had been unflinching throughout.

He knew if Robert really was looking for something better, he would have taken his opportunity to do just that when Aaron had been locked away – not only physically, but emotionally, too.

He hadn’t, though. Instead, he’d been a constant support for his husband during those months, and it had helped Aaron to get to the place he was at now – with nothing but love, and trust for the man he loved.

**_Aaron:_ ** _I know ;)_

Aaron smiled, because he meant it. He did know.

**_Robert:_ ** _So…dick pic?_

Aaron laughed out loud, Adam frowning over at him and cursing him when he realised Aaron had been glued to his phone instead of getting on with their work.

**_Aaron:_ ** _Give me a minute_

Aaron went to slope off to the portacabin, full of intention of giving his husband exactly what he wanted; aware he couldn’t send him one of the photos already on his phone because Robert would only moan that he’d seen them all before. He’d tried that the other day when Robert had been begging him, and Robert had insisted on it being a fresh picture, so that he’d been able to imagine precisely where Aaron was and exactly what he was wearing, and how his hair was looking, and whether he’d trimmed his stubble that day.

Aaron was about to open the door to the portacabin when a car pulled into the scrapyard.

It turned out to be the representatives from the company with whom they had their big contract that was up for renewal; who they hadn’t been expecting until the following day. It transpired that Adam had managed to get his dates mixed up, and they both spent the next few minutes frantically trying to get everything in place for them and appear as if they knew what they were doing, whilst the two men in suits waited patiently outside.

“I can’t believe you got the dates wrong!” Aaron hissed at Adam. “They’re gonna think we don’t know what we’re doing.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” Adam conceded, but there was a frantic panic in his tone too, and Aaron knew his mate hadn’t done it intentionally.

They’d managed to scramble the figures together eventually – Aaron feeling a jolt of pride and gratitude towards his husband when he searched through the drawers of his desk and found a few reports that he must have drawn up when he was there last week for another client. Robert still had his stake in the scrapyard, and it appeared he’d managed to save them a little with this deal.

When they presented their scrambled together findings to their contacts, it turned out they needn’t have been so worried. The company had really benefitted from their contract and wanted to continue working with them, so they spent a few hours renegotiating the terms of their deal and signing the paperwork, and by midday they were driving off the scrapyard, Aaron and Adam turning to each other, beaming smiles on their faces as they high fived and grabbed each other in a celebratory hug.

That deal alone would keep the scrapyard afloat for the year. Anything on top of that would be pure profit, and Aaron felt dizzy for a moment with the thrill of their success.

He couldn’t wait to tell Robert, and to thank him for being such a hero with Microsoft Excel.

He suddenly went wide eyed in realisation that he’d left Robert waiting for the picture he’d promised him about three hours ago.

He was going to have some serious making up to do.

“So, what do you say we sack the day off here and go celebrate?” Adam asked him, beaming grin from ear to ear.

Aaron was about to nod in agreement, until an idea flashed through his mind, and Adam noticed the way his smile dropped as the cogs turned.

“Come on, mate, we’ve been busting a gut getting stuff ready for that meeting the last couple of days,” Adam pleaded with him, picking up on he doubt that had flashed over Aaron’s expression. “We were gonna take Thursday and Friday off when the deal was done, we might as well start that a bit early seeing as I screwed up the dates and they came today!”

“You could have cost us the deal y’know, you muppet,” Aaron teased him; lack of any sincerity in his caution.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Adam laughed, “But I didn’t, did I? I smashed it instead! So, pub?”

Aaron mirrored Adam’s laugh, but the idea he’d already had was growing legs in his mind, and he knew he’d have no time to spare if it was going to go to plan.

“You know what, mate, I’m gonna give it a miss,” he told his business partner.

“What! Why?” Adam cried out, seemingly completely dumbstruck that his best mate had turned down a pint.

“Sorry mate, but I’ve got something I really need to do.”

Adam frowned, assuming he didn’t really want to ask what Aaron was planning.

He had that look on his face that told him it involved Robert, and from the way he knew how insatiable the two of them were for each other, he guessed it was better not to ask.

 

-s-

 

Aaron had to physically stop himself from texting Robert back.

He wanted to keep him waiting; leave him hanging from where he’d left him in anticipation.

He knew it would be worth it to see the look on Robert’s face when he next saw him.

He smirked to himself as he flicked back onto his messages, glancing around the train carriage that he found himself on to check that nobody could read his phone over his shoulder.

Robert’s texts had descended from impatience…

**_Robert:_ ** _Still waiting!_

…to shameless begging…

**_Robert:_ ** _Please Aaron I need to see you._

**_Robert:_ ** _You’ve got me all worked up now._

**_Robert:_ ** _Please???_

…to something resembling concern for his whereabouts…

**_Robert:_ ** _Are you ok?_

**_Robert:_ ** _Aaron text me back, please._

…and he’d ended by making it clear Aaron was well and truly in the doghouse…

**_Robert:_ ** _You better have a good reason for ignoring me, Mr Sugden._

**_Robert:_ ** _I’m going to make you pay for this._

There had been a selfie in the middle of it all, too – a sneaky one clearly taken from underneath a desk or table during his meeting. Robert was wearing his blue shirt and navy suit jacket, and his hair looked impeccable. His lip was jutting out in the picture, clearly in the sulk, and the feigned look of sadness in his husband’s eye made Aaron all the more excited to see the look on his face when he turned up in his hotel lobby.

He realised that turning up to surprise his husband might be one of the best ideas he’d ever had.

He had two hours on the train to occupy himself, and he checked Robert’s Facebook page to see which hotel he’d checked in to two days ago when he’d arrived. He spent a good half hour scrolling through Robert’s page then, laughing at the snarky status updates, and feeling his heart fill with love and pride at the pictures.

Damn, Robert Sugden was a beautiful man.

His beautiful man.

He let himself forget it sometimes. He spent so much of his time with Robert that he almost allowed himself to take it for granted, how beautiful he was.

His blond hair looked much better now he kept it shorter – allowing his features to be fully exposed – and his eyes seemed to change colour in each picture, depending on the lighting in the room. Aaron loved how his freckles seemed more defined in some of his pictures – those where he’d got a tan from the delayed honeymoon they eventually took, or where Vic had uploaded an artsy shot using some pretentious filter. Aaron noticed how his husband’s smile seemed to fill his face these days, and something sparked inside of Aaron when he flicked onto one picture from their wedding, where Robert’s eyes looked so full of love and tenderness that it made Aaron have to catch his breath in his throat.

He really did love that man.

He couldn’t wait to see him again.

He passed the time on his phone, scrolling through the football transfer gossip and other headlines.

A couple more texts came through from Robert, which he ignored.

**_Robert:_ ** _Aaron, I can see you’ve been online. Can you reply to me, please?_

Aaron had smiled at that one – his husband, the detective.

**_Robert:_ ** _Have I done something to upset you? Call me, please. I’m out of my meeting now. I love you._

Aaron had struggled not to feel bad reading that last text. Robert was clearly going out of his mind, and Aaron realised that Robert hadn’t heard from him since 9.30am that morning.

He’d make it up to him later, he realised.

He took a taxi from the station to the hotel when he arrived, and checked his watch. It was almost 5.30pm. He wondered if Robert would be here, or at the office still.

He approached the Reception desk.

“Hi, um, my husband’s staying here, just wondered if you could tell me what room he’s in?”

The girl working on the reception desk looked at him sullenly.

“I can’t give you that information, sir.”

It was pretty clear to Aaron that she hated her job.

He grimaced, confused.

“He’s my husband, he’s not gonna mind,” Aaron answered her, frowning.

She clenched her teeth.

“It’s our policy, sir. I can call his room?”

Aaron huffed out a laugh of disbelief.

“Yeah, fine. Robert Sugden.”

She nodded, typing into her computer before lifting the phone and calling his room.

She waited as the dial tone repeated on a loop, glancing over to Aaron who stood staring at her intently.

She placed the receiver down.

“He doesn’t seem to be here, you can wait for him in Reception though.”

Aaron raised his eyebrows.

“Great, thanks for your help,” he muttered sardonically, before taking a seat in one of the bucket chairs dotted around the hotel lobby.

 

-s-

 

It was another half hour before Aaron noticed the familiar outline of his husband sauntering through the sliding doors of the hotel entrance. It was a large, plush hotel, and Aaron knew Robert wouldn’t notice him instantly. He was sat at the back of a seating area, and it allowed him to watch Robert as he made his way through the doors to the lobby, and to take a moment to drink in the beauty of his man.

He looked so good.

He always did – especially when he was in businessman mode – but Aaron knew that a couple of days apart had made him appreciate Robert even more than usual.

He wasn’t alone, Aaron realised, as he noticed the girl on the Reception desk had managed to plaster a smile on her face whilst staring in Robert’s direction.

He huffed out a laugh, but couldn’t squash the small sense of pride he had, knowing that his husband was the kind of guy that made heads turn.

He watched as Robert engaged in conversation with the two people he had in tow – a man and a woman, both in professional business wear, laughing along with whatever Robert was saying to them. The woman, in her early 50’s Aaron would have guessed, seemed to be hanging off his every word; full blown victim to Robert Sugden’s charm. It made Aaron smile. The man alongside her looked a little uncomfortable, and Aaron remembered that Robert had explained that the people running the course had been a married couple, and he wondered if the man was the woman’s husband, and less than impressed with Robert laying on the charm so thick.

The three of them made their way through the lobby, and Aaron decided to make his move.

He stood up, and the movement caught Robert’s eye, and he stopped dead in the lobby.

Aaron smiled, from ear to ear.

Robert looked like his heart skipped a beat, and Aaron noticed how his lips curled up into a smile at the sight of him, and how Robert had to catch his breath, and how his eyes filled with lust and relief all at the same time.

Aaron could see the precise moment that Robert remembered he was meant to be in a mood with Aaron for ignoring his texts all day; Robert’s smile dropping and being replaced with a barely-believable scorn aimed in his direction.

Aaron smiled, and raised his eyebrow to Robert. He couldn’t resist.

Robert couldn’t stop himself from returning the smile, and Aaron made his way over to his husband.

“What are you doing here, Mr Sugden?” Robert asked him, sliding a hand around Aaron’s waist and drawing him into a quick kiss.

He wanted to deepen it, skin tingling with the sensation of Robert holding him; wanting to melt into his embrace, but his attention was drawn to the couple he’d seen Robert walk into the hotel with who approached them, quizzical expression on their faces.

“Erm, sorry,” Robert addressed them, aware he’d been mid-conversation with them when Aaron had caught his eye and stopped him in his tracks. “This is my husband, Aaron.”

Aaron smiled towards the couple, who were clearly taken back by Robert’s mention of having a husband; Aaron sure he saw a smile on the man’s face as they exchanged a look between themselves.

“Aaron, this is Ian and Jane Mellor,” Robert introduced them, as Aaron held out a hand to each of them in turn.

“Lovely to meet you,” they each echoed as they shook Aaron’s hand.

“Erm, we were just about to grab a bite to eat in the hotel bar,” Robert told Aaron, still looking at his husband incredulously, couldn’t quite believe he was stood in this hotel lobby with him. “Are you joining us?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Aaron smiled.

Ian and Jane lead the way through the rest of the lobby and through to the small hotel bar; Robert shaking his head as Aaron flashed him a knowing smirk, before flinging an arm around Aaron’s shoulder and pulling him closer to him as they followed them through to the bar. Robert placed a gentle kiss against Aaron’s temple, before whispering into his ear with a low growl.

“You’ve got a lot of making up to do, you know.”

Aaron smiled up at his husband.

“I know,” he replied, full of promise.

 

-s-

 

Robert had spent the meal shamelessly eye-fucking Aaron across the table.

Aaron had almost felt sorry for Ian and Jane throughout the meal, sure they’d have picked up on it and probably felt like they were intruding on their foreplay.

They were, if he was honest.

Robert’s foot had been relentless in his slow caress of Aaron’s calf throughout the meal, and Aaron knew it was his husband’s way of showing him that he wanted him; that he needed to touch him, in some way.

Aaron had his hand on the table at one point, and Aaron thought he might collapse in shock when Robert casually placed his own hand on top of it whilst halfway through some conversation about haulage logistics with Jane and Ian.

Aaron stared at his husband, his heart stopping for a brief second as Robert threw a knowing glace in his direction, fully aware that Aaron knew his intentions; that he knew Aaron would be in shock over such a public display of affection, especially on what was essentially a business meeting.

Robert couldn’t help it.

He’d needed some way to reach out to his husband.

He’d wanted to launch himself into Aaron’s arms and drag him straight back up to his room the second he’d laid eyes on him in that hotel lobby, but in a way he was almost enjoying this building anticipation between then, all too well aware of the excitement of delayed gratification that they’d sometimes inflict on each other.

Aaron looked down at the table, where Robert’s hand lay above his own.

He loved Robert’s hands.

He felt a thrill shoot down to his groin at the thought of them.

He knew where those hands had been, and he knew what they were capable of doing to him.

His heart started to race, and his breathing quickened unintentionally.

Robert noticed, and he stroked his thumb across Aaron’s knuckles.

Aaron knew how Robert’s hands could drive him wild.

They were soft to touch, and soft when they touched him; gentle and loving when they needed to be, when Robert wanted them to be.

Strong and unforgiving, at other times; when Aaron needed them, yearned for them all over his body.

He loved his long, nimble fingers.

He loved what he could do with those fingers.

He loved the way Robert could take him all the way to the edge with these hands and those nimble fingers.

Something darkened in his expression as he caught Robert’s eye across the table, and Robert saw it straightaway; fully aware of its meaning.

Aaron wanted him.

“Right, I’ll get the bill,” Robert announced to the table, standing up to make his way over to the waitress’s station.

Aaron watched his husband paying the bill; excitement thrilling through him as Robert continued to glance back in his direction, his eyes speaking a thousand words into his soul; his lips desperate to make a thousand promises against his skin.

They made their way towards the hotel lift, Ian and Jane saying their goodbyes as they decided to stay down in the hotel bar for another drink. They invited Aaron and Robert to join them, but Robert declined without hesitation, and it made Aaron’s groin twitch with need for his husband.

Robert hit the button of the lift, repeatedly slamming his finger against the _close door_ button in the hope that the doors would close them away from the world before anybody could join them inside the lift.

The doors closed their gap, and the two of them followed suit instinctively, equally as desperate for each other the second they were alone, lips crashing together in desperation, Aaron’s hands grabbing at the material of Robert’s suit jacket, Robert’s hands pushing against Aaron’s chest and pushing him backwards, until his back rebounded off the side of the lift, pressing himself up against his husband, rolling his hips against him and laughing into their kiss as he felt the solidity of his erection grind up against his own.

“You’re in trouble” Robert growled to him between kisses, and Aaron smiled at it, aware that he fully intended to spend the rest of the night making it up to Robert.

The lift pinged as they reached their floor, the doors sliding open, and Robert was only vaguely aware of there being two people stood waiting for the lift, because he was too busy trying to negotiate dragging his husband out of the lift whilst keeping their lips pressed together; refusing to break their embrace after having been starved of each other for 3 days.

He couldn’t have cared less what the couple stood outside the lift thought; how they’d surely been left with no questions about what Robert and Aaron would be doing as soon as they’d made it to Robert’s hotel room.

He didn’t feel strange about it anymore.

He’d grown more comfortable with public displays of affection as the years had passed in their marriage, and there was a side to him now that got a thrill out of it at times.

This was definitely one of those times.

He negotiated the corridor of the hotel with Aaron’s hands pulling their bodies close together; their feet stumbling along, banging ankles and stubbing toes as they made their way to Robert’s room.

Their lips refused to break their connection, even for Robert to fish his hotel keycard out of his pocket as they manoeuvred towards the door to Robert’s room.

Robert slammed his husband up against the door to his room when they reached it, and he heard Aaron laugh as he did it, and there was an undercurrent to the noise that escaped his husband’s mouth when he slid the keycard into the reader and it beeped to let them in.

“You’ve got some making up to do,” Robert warned him when he broke their kiss to push Aaron inside the room, his eyes dancing with lust and expectation as he spent a second drinking in Aaron’s wanton expression; recognising every feature of his face as it reflected back every ounce of his own desire for his man.

“Can’t wait,” Aaron whispered back at him, leaning back to let the door swing open behind him to let them into the room.

Robert pulled him back against his body, fists bundling the material on the chest of Aaron’s hoodie to bring him close; to draw his lips back against his own.

The door swung closed behind them, and they were finally alone.

Robert pushed Aaron back against the wall behind him, and Aaron met him with strength by pushing Robert back in reply, until Robert’s back slammed up against the wall to the side of the door.

“My turn,” Aaron growled, low in his throat, and Robert blinked, eyelids fluttering with the expectation of the promise his husband was whispering against his lips; could feel the hot air of his breath against him, and the tickle of his stubble against his cheek.

It was a feeling he’d never tire of.

Not in this lifetime, nor in a million lifetimes to come.

Their lips crashed together again, and Robert felt Aaron’s hands working down the buttons of his shirt, and then making their way to his belt buckle, frantically pulling at him, fiddling with the button and zip of his suit trousers in desperation to free him; to feel the familiar velvet-smooth skin of his cock that sent Aaron wild with need.

Another feeling he’d never tire of.

Robert felt himself spring free of his constraints as Aaron pulled down his boxers and trousers in one go, letting them puddle onto the floor as he grasped Robert’s rock solid length in his coarse hands, slight chill of the air in the room lasting only as second, before he felt the heat from Aaron’s hands encompassing him.

Robert’s eyelids fluttered to half-mast as he felt Aaron work at him expertly.

“Fuck, Aaron,” he breathed out, letting his head slump back against the wall behind him; body all of sudden weak with the weight of Aaron’s touch against him, with Aaron’s kisses against his jawline, down to his neck.

Hands grabbing at the material of Robert’s shirt at his biceps; Aaron let his lips travel their way down Robert’s torso, paying attention to his nipples, licking lightly over them, blowing onto the wetness left behind my his mouth to send a shiver down Robert’s spine, eliciting the most carnal of groans from his husband.

Aaron felt the pressure against his shoulders, Robert coercing him in the direction that his body needed him, his back arching into the touch of Aaron’s lips against his skin as his husband lowered himself down, mouth travelling the all too familiar route through the soft, hair-free skin of his stomach as he knelt down, the rough carpet of the hotel room uncomfortable beneath his knees, but the furthest thing from his mind.

Robert’s moaning deepened; hands stroking through the curls of his husband’s gel-free hair as his head levelled itself with his hips. He felt the cold air in the room against his cock for a half second, before the heat of his husband’s hands took a hold of him, working him slowly at first, increasing his rhythm with each stroke, basking in the glory of the praise falling in waves from Robert’s mouth.

“You feel so good,” Robert whispered, head spinning with it, with this touch from this man that he’d never tire of; never be sated from the need he had for him; never quench this thirst for his Aaron.

Aaron’s free hand stroked its way up the back of Robert’s calf, behind his knee, and tickled along the hairs at the back of his thigh, stroking lightly against his husband’s skin as his lips mirrored his movements on the inside of Robert’s thigh, peppering kisses along the tender skin near to where his hand worked its usual magic back and forth with increasing pace.

“You want my mouth?” Aaron asked his husband, needing him to beg for it.

Robert lifted his head away from the wall behind him to look down at his husband, knelt on the floor before him, right hand stroking at his cock as it hovered so deliriously close to his soft, pink lips; teasing him with the proximity to what he wanted; looking up at him through his eyelashes in that way that made Robert feel the need to swallow down the lump in his throat because _hot damn_ how could one person be so insanely beautiful.

“Yeh,” Robert breathed out, could barely summon the strength to give any depth to his voice; leg starting to tremble as his body weakened with the thrill of the assault Aaron carried out on him.

“You sure?” Aaron teased, could tell his husband was coming undone at his touch; knew it was working.

He quickened his pace momentarily, feeling Robert jolt into his touch, groaning in appreciation, hips trying to match the rhythm of his hands.

“Please, Aaron,” Robert whispered, bringing his hand down from where it had been resting in his curls and holding his husband’s jaw with one hand. “Please,” he repeated.

Aaron smiled – could see the longing in his eyes and kept his gaze locked onto that of his husbands as he let his tongue travel up the inside of his thigh.

Robert keened with it; trembling.

Aaron repeated the gesture on the other inside thigh, but didn’t stop at the top of his thigh this time, instead licking a strip up the underside of Robert’s rock solid cock.

“Please, just do it,” Robert begged, a desperate plea for the man he loved.

Aaron smiled, and steadied the rhythm of his hands as he licked his lips and leant in, peppering kisses along the length of Robert’s dick, swiping his tongue against the tip and groaning himself at the taste of the pre-come pearled at the slit.

The taste of his husband flicked a switch inside Aaron; losing the ability to tease his husband anymore; finding himself in just as desperate a state of need all of a sudden.

He used his hand to steady Robert’s cock as he licked his lips again, moistening them, before he wrapped them around his husband’s cock and took his whole length into his mouth, confident in his ability to take him down to the root without his reflex kicking in; practice had proven it to him time and time again.

He felt his  husband melt into his touch – let his left hand grip tighter on the back of his thigh to steady him as he felt it tremble beneath him; felt the unmistakeable movement of Robert’s hips as they thrust into him lightly, in that same way he always seemed to do, matching Aaron’s mouth pulse for pulse.

Aaron steadied his rhythm, using his hands to work the base of his husband’s cock as his mouth licked and kissed and engulfed the end; tongue working away at the slit and humming to let his man feel the vibrations reverberate all around his body.

Robert keened with it, back arching into his husband’s assault on his senses, and he needed more – needed to feel that usual pressure on his prostate – so he let his hands fumble behind him until his fingertips grazed against Aaron’s knuckles on the back of his thigh, nudging them round until the hovered near his husband’s already full mouth.

Aaron knew Robert’s game – pulling his mouth away from him for a second as he slathered up his middle and index fingers with saliva then quickly returned his mouth to Robert’s cock, letting his moistened fingers travel around to his husband’s arse, grabbing at the fullness of his cheeks before teasing in between them.

Robert needed him – couldn’t wait for him to play around and tease him – he needed to feel the glide of his fingers against that spot inside of him that made him weak, and he pushed his hips backwards to let his husband know he couldn’t wait.

Aaron got the hint, letting his first finger slide in between Robert’s delicious arse cheeks, feeling Robert shift on his feet slightly to open his legs further for Aaron, as his fingers found his hole and teased around the rim.

“Do it,” Robert begged him, looking down and meeting Aaron’s gaze again, overcome with lust at the sight of his man in the most unholy kind of worship over his body; mouth full of his pulsating cock and nose nuzzling into his pubic hair as his deep blue eyes looked back up at him.

“Fuck,” Robert groaned as Aaron pushed his finger past the muscle and entered his hole, and his breathing was ragged now, lungs gasping for air as his hips bucked back and forth in the sensation of Aaron’s fingers finding that spot inside him that he located every time as his mouth still worked itself back and forth on his cock.

Robert was fraught with it – his body weakening around him as he struggled to keep his feet firmly on the ground; his senses overwhelmed with pleasure, and he knew he was close, and his body betrayed him in the way that it begged Aaron with its movements, needing to feel him deeper and closer from every angle.

“I’m close,” Robert whispered out, and he was filled with regret at his admission instantly.

He heard the suction of Aaron’s lips as he pulled his head backwards, letting Robert’s cock fall from his mouth unceremoniously, all saliva and pre-cum glistening on his lips as he used his hand to wipe at them, and Robert immediately felt the cold air in the room against his wet, solid cock.

He pushed his hips backwards, pressing himself into the touch of Aaron’s fingers inside of him, but he was left wanting again as Aaron pulled himself from inside him, trailing a path down the back of Robert’s thigh with his fingers as he pulled himself free of Robert’s touch.

“Aaron, no, please, no,” Robert begged, and he didn’t care how desperate he sounded as his body slumped against the wall behind him – spent, and yet left needing.

“You can’t come yet,” Aaron teased, standing to his feet now and leaning forward to let the weight of his entire body rest against Robert, wedging him against the wall and moving straight in for a kiss.

It was filthy – tongues sliding against one another, and Robert could taste himself in Aaron’s kiss, and it only made him want it even more – made him hungry for this man he made his own in a way he should have been so used to by now.

Robert used the tiny amount of strength he’d been able to summon thanks to Aaron’s pausing his assault on his senses to step himself out of the trousers and boxers which lay puddled at his feet, stomping off his shoes as he let Aaron trail his hands up his arms to his shoulders, pushing the material of his shirt down over his biceps.

Aaron pulled away from the kiss, stepping backwards to admire the man stood naked before him.

“Fuck, Robert, you look –”

He couldn’t finish; couldn’t tell Robert how beautiful he looked – how the desperation and wanton need Aaron had summoned inside of him made him look even more attractive than usual – a feat Aaron hadn’t thought would be even possible.

He couldn’t finish; because Robert urged himself forwards, lips stealing the air from Aaron’s lungs yet again, hands pulling at Aaron’s clothes in desperation to shed him of any barriers between them.

He pulled at his hoodie, dropping it to the floor and them grabbing at the hem of his t-shirt and breaking their kiss for an agonising second as he pulled it up over Aaron’s head, hands instinctively running their gentle touch down Aaron’s torso before circling his waist and pulling his husband close, revelling in the feel of skin against skin as the warmth of their chests collided.

“I love you,” Robert whispered against Aaron’s ear as he peppered kisses along his jawline and into that sweet spot on the dip of his neck to his shoulder; feeling the shiver of goose bumps travel over his husbands skin, beneath his hands.

He worked to undo Aaron’s jeans and dragged them and his boxers down in one swift movement over his arse, letting them fall into a heap on the floor at his ankles; Aaron quickly hobbling his feet out of them in a rush to rid himself of his clothes.

Aaron instinctively grabbed at Robert’s arse, pulling his husband in close, arching into it and letting out at a groan at the touch of his cock against Robert’s; at the slide of his rock solid erection rubbing against Robert’s in the space between their bodies.

“Bed, now,” Aaron growled into Robert’s ear, and Robert pulled his lips away from his husband’s neck long enough to look into his eyes; full of lust and desire and need for him; and he couldn’t say no to that; not that he’d ever want to.

They made their way to the bed, their journey stumbling through kisses and almost-trips over their scattered clothes in the hallway of the hotel room.

Aaron stopped by his bag to open the side pocket and pull out the lube he’d put in there for easy access.

Robert grabbed it from him, and pushed his husband down on the bed at the same time, smiling at the laugh that escaped Aaron’s mouth.

“My turn first,” Robert insisted, and Aaron’s eyes darkened with the sound of those words, and he shuffled himself up on the bed to make room for Robert on there too, who climbed up and settled into the space between Aaron’s thighs.

Robert half thought about dragging it out – about teasing Aaron in the same way that Aaron had teased him seconds earlier – but he was desperate for release himself and his willpower was not in the mood for making an appearance.

“Fuck me, quickly,” Aaron begged, and his eyes had hooded over now with need for Robert, and he had no way to resist him.

Aaron started fisting at his own cock, and Robert bit on his bottom lip, took in the sight of this gorgeous man below him, his desperation increasing for him; to feel himself inside of him; and he knew he wouldn’t last long.

He slicked his fingers up inside his mouth, and he watched Aaron’s eyes follow the path of his fingers between his legs, lifting his arse slightly to make way for them, and then Robert let his first finger slide in between his cheeks, finding the rim of his hole and pushing inside.

Aaron groaned, slamming his head back and breathing through the sensation of it, hips jolting with the rhythm of each pulse of Robert’s finger inside of him. He quickened the pace, encouraged by the sounds coming from his husband’s mouth and the ragged breaths he continued to take, and he pushed another finger in, working the two together to prepare him for the onslaught of his cock.

Robert watched as Aaron worked on his own cock, rhythm matched to the push of his fingers inside his hole, and Robert used his free hand to stroke himself; to keep himself hard for when Aaron was ready for him.

“Fuck me,” Aaron begged.

And Robert was powerless against it.

He grabbed the lube that he’d flung onto the bed, flicking open the lid and squeezing a healthy amount onto his hand to coat his cock in it. He put another dollop onto his fingers and slipped them back inside of Aaron, his husband thrilling with the sensation of Robert’s fingers inside him coated with the cold lube.

“Come on,” Aaron begged some more, and Robert could tell he was ready for him.

Robert pulled his fingers from inside of Aaron, fisting a little more at his own cock before leaning down and lining himself up; Aaron’s lifting his hips and holding his legs forward to allow Robert to get the angle they’d perfected.

“Ready?” Robert checked; he always checked.

“Yeah,” Aaron confirmed; he always confirmed.

Robert sunk himself down, groaning with the sensation of Aaron’s body engulfing him; lucid with the feeling of his cock sliding into Aaron’s heat, gliding past his rim and sinking into the depths of his husband.

It was so familiar; and yet so _exciting_ every time.

“You feel amazing,” Robert whispered out, leaning down on his hands either side of Aaron’s head, their bodies slick with sweat; skin on skin as Robert leant in and kissed his husband; Aaron moaning out Robert’s name in awe; jerking his hips to meet Robert thrust for thrust.

“I need you deeper,” Aaron begged, and Robert knew what it meant.

He pulled himself out of Aaron for the briefest of seconds, to let his husband flip over underneath him so that his back was against Robert’s chest, and Robert knew it was how Aaron liked it – how he could feel Robert deeper in this position, and how it send him over the edge every time without fail.

Robert sunk straight back in, reaching new depths, and the sensation of it almost made him come there and then.

He had a little left in him though, and he gave Aaron precisely what he wanted – fucking into him with force, gliding effortlessly past his prostate on each thrust; groaning with it each time and reeling with the headiness of this feeling coursing through him.

He reached around, grabbing Aaron’s cock with his hands, smearing the pre-come leaking from his slit with his thumb before tugging on his cock vigorously; desperate for it; aware he wasn’t going to last long himself and wanting that dizziness of feeling Aaron come alongside him.

They worked into the rhythm; skin slick with sweat; breathing ragged; dicks pulsing with need for one another; expletives falling from their lips in waves as they worked each other expertly; _knowing_ each groan and beg and what it meant; talking their own language to one another that came with having known how they needed it; how to make one another fall apart.

“I’m not gonna last,” Robert admitted, whispering into the hairs at the back of Aaron’s neck as he nuzzled him, apologising with the kisses he sucked against the skin of Aaron’s neck.

“Me neither,” Aaron breathed into the space by Robert’s lips as he turned his head and met Robert’s lips into a lopsided kiss.

Robert tried to hold out longer; tried to wait for Aaron.

“Come for me,” Aaron pleaded, and it was too much.

His words sparked something inside of Robert that had his orgasm rising within him, bubbling over as he felt the white hot heat of it overwhelm him, and he jolted as it poured out of him, pulsating inside of his husband as he weakened his assault on Aaron’s cock.

The sensation of Robert’s beating cock coming inside of him was all Aaron needed, and he moaned out as he felt his body mirror his husband, Robert still fisting at his cock beneath him as his body jerked with it, and he spilled his load over the throw of the bed; Robert catching a few droplets on his hand.

Robert felt Aaron’s orgasm rip through him, and he thrilled with the sensation of it, collapsing on top of his husband; breathing ragged with the comedown of it.

He pulled his spent cock from Aaron and rolled over to lie on his back, arms spread out to his side. Aaron rolled over with him; lay with his head in the dip of Robert’s shoulder, expression darkening as he watched his husband drag the hand splattered with his cum up to his mouth and licking it clean.

“Filthy bastard,” Aaron hummed, and it was almost a growl.

Robert caught his eye, and raised his eyebrows. He loved the taste of his husband, just as much as his husband loved to watch him enjoy that taste.

When he’d licked his hand clean, Robert smiled down at his husband, and they both broke into a laugh.

“Thanks for coming,” Robert smiled; completely unaware of his double entendre until he saw Aaron narrow his eyes.

It only made Robert laugh some more, as he pulled his arm around Aaron’s shoulder and dragged him towards him for a kiss on the forehead.

“So, was that better than just that dick picture you were after this morning?” Aaron asked with a glint in his eye.

Robert laughed again, still in awe of the man who’d changed his life.

“You know it was,” Robert replied, licking his lips before leaning up to place a kiss against his husband’s lips.

He slid back down, and lay in Aaron’s arms for what seemed like forever, as they both recaptured the breath they’d stolen from each other.

They lay there in silence for a while; dozing in the post orgasmic haze of their liaison; thoughts brimming with nothing but thoughts of the love they had for one another.

After a while, Robert felt Aaron shift underneath him, and then his hot breath against the side of his face as he whispered into his ear.

“Ready for round two?”


End file.
